


Meant To Be

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Just Roll With It, Kinda Confusing, M/M, Mild OoC, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: "What the hell were these emotions running through me? It was like I knew him. Like I had known him for a very long time, but I had never met him before."A chance meeting in an unlikely place leads to sudden revelations. How is it they know each other yet they've never met before? What will they do? How does one accept a stranger into their life, even if you know everything about them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mild boggling story but I still liked it and decided to bring it you. Lemme know what you think! I have another part I need to finish up but it should be finished soon. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~Ghosties

_ Eren _

 

I felt the familiar weight of someone’s eyes on me. I looked up from the map laid out before me and peered around, trying to figure out the source. I didn't meet anyone’s eyes so I returned to my map. 

I had been wandering around Europe for the last few weeks, following my instincts on where I should go. Even as I looked over the map, I couldn't figure out what was keeping me going. I didn't understand why I felt this urge to keep going - like I needed to find something, but I wasn't sure what. What could be so important that I had come to Europe to find it?

The weight of a gaze on me returned. I shifted a bit comfortably at the feeling. I peered up again, but this time met a man’s gaze from across the diner.

Time seemed to stop around me as I locked eyes with him. His eyes were silver tinged with the barest hint of blue. My breath caught in my throat as my heart began frantically beating against my rib cage. 

_ What is this feeling? _

He had raven hair that was trimmed in an undercut, a sharp chin and narrow brows. He was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. I had never met him, never seen him before… But I already knew his name. I felt I already knew him entirely.

I swallowed as our eye contact remained. He stood from his table and approached mine with sure steps. As he reached me, I could smell the scent of tea coming from his jacket.

“Eren…”

My name fell from his lips so softly that I barely heard it. My heart clenched so painfully in my chest at hearing it, a lump gathering in my throat.

What the hell were these emotions running through me? It was like I knew him. Like I had known him for a very long time, but I had never met him before.

“...Levi..?” His name rolled off my tongue so naturally, it was hard to believe I didn't say it everyday.

His hand reached up, hesitating for only a second, before cupping my cheek gently.

My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned into the touch. This felt so natural - so  _ right _ . I looked back up at him after a while, feeling so at ease with him there.

Why did I feel this way? He was a stranger.. wasn't he?

“What brought you here?” came his deep rumble. 

The mere sound of it sent chills down my spine. I smiled softly to him, despite myself, and said, “You.”

His face brightened with a hint of a smile, it warmed my heart to see.

He seemed reluctant, but he removed his hand and sat across from me.

There was a time of silence between us, though it lacked any awkwardness, rather it was comfortable and normal.

I observed him for a moment, feeling conflicted. I didn't know this man. I had never met him before in my life. And yet seeing him there before me, whole and healthy, made me feel so relieved. Something in me knew this.. Levi. My whole being seemed to buzz with happiness merely by being in his presence. I knew it to be no coincidence either that my mind no longer wished to scan the map I had laid out.

Had I really come halfway around the world to find  _ him _ ?

It seemed like a ludicrous idea. But I couldn't deny the fact that I knew my searching was over. I felt ready to return home.. with this man in my company.

“This is so strange,” I muttered with a furrow in my brows. I was at war with myself. I didn't know how to understand what was happening.

His magnificent eyes found me with a single brow raised in question. “What is?”

I looked at him.  _ Really  _ looked at him, but I could see no malicious intent, no confusion, no sign of anything being wrong. Had he been struck with this sudden sense of rightness too? Was he merely taking it in stride?

“We’re strangers,” I pointed out.

Levi’s brows knit together, “Yes..”

“And yet… It feels like I've known you a lifetime.”

He nodded, “I know the feeling. I'm.. processing it still myself.” 

He leaned forward a bit and captured one of my hands, I didn't pull away.

“You like long, hot baths. You enjoy what I would consider silly romantic gestures - especially being able to hold hands. You enjoy being able to get on my nerves, but hate it when I get angry. You're strong and spirited, brash and naïve at times.”

Any breath in my lungs had been knocked away as I silently agreed with all of his statements. I noted vaguely that he spoke as though we had been together at some point. 

A small smirk appeared then. “Your favorite color is green, though you also don't mind blue. Most times you don't have the patience to sit down and read, but you love it when you do. You love watching the sun rise and set, even though you hate waking early.”

He knew so much about me.  _ How is this even be possible?! _

His face straightened with a sudden seriousness. “I can't honestly tell you  _ how  _ I know these things, but I do. I've been waiting for something for a long while, and now I feel my wait is over. Everything inside me is telling me to not let you go..”

I didn't understand it, not for one goddamn second, but as time began passing and I lingered in his presence, my fight to leave was weakening. I  _ wanted  _ to stay. I wanted to be with him.

“You drink tea every morning and periodically through the day,” I began in a soft tone of voice. “Straight black tea to wake you up, then you add cream and sugar as you see fit later in the day.”

I tightened my hand around his, smiling absently as he returned the pressure. “You think it's silly to have such frivolous things as ‘favorites’ but you still have them.”

Everything about this touch, this man, this moment, felt so incredibly perfect. I was reeling and yet relaxing. This was something bizarre and unheard of, but I wanted nothing more than to embrace it. I had found what I had been searching for. It was so liberating to feel that way.

“You never let yourself get attached to people as their presence is never guaranteed in your life; any number of things could take them away. And yet…” I trailed off, an unexpected surge of tears welling in my eyes.

“And yet?” came his prodding murmur.

I looked to him straight on, a few tears slipping down my face. “Y-You love me.”

“I do.”

This was positively ridiculous. What the hell was happening? Why did I know just as much of him as he did of me? How do two strangers suddenly know everything about the other?

My questions kept mounting, but I found myself dismissing them all too easily.  _ It's okay _ , something inside me said,  _ he's here and it's okay. _

I leant forward and captured his lips before I could even think twice. I was shocked at myself.

His hand rubbed absently at my cheek as he deepened the kiss a bit.

I gave up fighting and let my eyes fall shut. When we at last separated, I had a sudden vision of this same man wearing a pristine uniform and a crisp white cravat.

“..Sorry,” I muttered, “I don't understand any of this.” I really didn't. My inner war continued to wage as I sat trying to decide whether to walk away and never see him again, or to lose myself in this feeling and stay at his side for as long as physically possible.

“Eren-”

“I need to think,” I interrupted with an apologetic glance. This was too much. I couldn't process everything being thrown at me.

Levi’s face fell a bit but he nodded, “I do as well.” He seemed to deliberate something, before snatching out a pen and writing on a napkin. When he was done, he handed it out to me.

I looked down to see a phone number written in elegant scrawl. I sent him a confused expression.

“In case..” he paused.

“In case?”

Levi reached across the table, where my hand had retreated at some point, and placed his over mine. “In case you decide to leave, at least call me and allow me to see you off.”

My heart clenched painfully at the aura of defeat he seemed to permeate. I wasn't ready to give up on him so quickly, but I needed to think and try to understand what was happening between us.

“Okay,” I told him.

He nodded his thanks and was gone.

His absence hurt worse than anything I had ever felt. I had to physically keep myself in my chair, else I would've run after him.

I waited a half an hour before I felt comfortable leaving and going to the hotel I had reserved a room in. I collapsed onto the bed and cried as soon as I was in. I felt ridiculous, I wasn't even sure why I was crying.

“ _ Why? _ ” I sobbed. “Why do you matter so much to me?”

Amidst the whirling of my thoughts, I was having these flashes of memories, ones I didn't recognize… Levi was in every single one, in that same military uniform and cravat.

The energy I had left suddenly vanished and I fell asleep, the lingering image of those silver eyes gazing at me, followed me into dreams.

 

 

_ Levi _

 

I wandered the streets aimlessly, trying to organize my thoughts. Seeing that boy.. no, seeing  _ Eren _ , had brought so many feelings and memories into my mind. I hadn't ever met him, yet I knew everything about him. I knew him more than a friend, I knew him as a lover.

That fact alone was enough to stun me. I had never found interest in anyone. Then suddenly this brunette with beautiful eyes appears and I'm positively smitten with him. I didn't understand it, but I had no drive to fight it.

This was unlike me. I wasn't one to do such a thing.

He wouldn't leave my mind. His bright eyes and soft smile tormenting me.

It had been so hard to leave him at the diner. I had wanted nothing more than to be at his side, wherever he ended up. The draw was so powerful that I had considered turning right back around and going to him. 

Then I remembered his face, all screwed up with thought and conflicting emotions, and I knew I couldn't force him. He wanted to figure things out, so I would let him. Something in me was protective of him, but I wanted him to come willingly.

I paused in my wandering and checked the time, shocked to see that three hours had already gone by. Just as I looked, my phone began buzzing with an incoming call.

I tried not to get my hopes up as I accepted the call. “Hello?”

There was a choked sob on the other end, and then an unsteady breath. “ _ L-Levi.. _ ”

The mere sound of his voice was enough to put me on high alert. “Eren,” I breathed in concern, “what's wrong?”

He made a sound of discomfort, like he didn't want to tell me. It set me on edge.

“Eren?”

“ _ C-Can you come? I… I just need to see you. _ ” His words were hardly louder than a whisper, I had to strain to hear them.

“Where?” If he needed me, then I wouldn't hesitate to be there for him; especially not when he sounded so distraught. A tightness formed in my chest.

Eren surprised me by giving a wet laugh in response. “ _ I-I’m actually not sure, whatever the hotel is on the main road. _ ”

Central Plaza Inn, then. It was the first time I had ever found myself grateful for this tiny city, it made finding my brat that much easier…  _ my _ brat?

“Okay, I’ll be there soon,” I told him in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.

He breathed heavily for a moment, “ _ Thank you. _ ”

I only just heard the click of the line going dead before I was setting off towards the inn. 

_ I’m coming, Eren. _


End file.
